Smashers Enter Hope's Peak
by lcoro528
Summary: Master Hand is concerned with the Smashers' lack of education, that he sent them off to a school of Ultimates. Will his plans help them become better, or is there something missing? No Smashers were harmed in the making of this story! Will keep it at a T because of future language, but will bump to M soon.
1. A Special Announcement

It's a normal day in the Smash Mansion. All the smashers are doing their regular routine battles and following the rules in the mansion. In one of the rooms, specifically the 4th floor, there was an office. In there, Master Hand was talking to a Mii Swordfighter.

"I'm starting to get worried about the smashers!" Master Hand said. "It feels like they are lacking on their brains."

"Well…" the Mii mentioned. "This place is meant to test their skills in combat. What does education have to do with anything?"

"It's about using their minds to develop better tactics. It's lacking!" Master Hand said before an idea came to mind. "I GOT IT!"

Pressing a button on his desk, Crazy almost came immediately. "I'm here!"

"Crazy… tell all Smashers to meet in the dining room as soon as possible. All future battles will be postponed."

Crazy nodded, then pulled out a megaphone. The Mii barely had enough time to cover their ears before Crazy shouted to it. "SMASHERS! REPORT TO THE DINING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

Surely enough, every Smasher heard it and all covered their ears as they all heard Crazy's announcement!

Ten minutes later, everyone showed up. Master Hand was there, but not Crazy. "What's this about?!" Ganandorf shouted. "I almost became deaf from that stupid announcement!"

"Everyone, please take a seat. This is a special announcement." Everyone took their assigned seats. "Good. Now… I'm going to test you on something." Almost immediately, all Smashers groaned at it. "Now don't worry! This test is a special one."

With a snap of his fingers, every Smasher gets a piece of paper, and binders were set up so no one could cheat. "Please take your time on this test and answer to the best of your ability. If you can't answer it right, take a guess, if you have to."

"What about our Smash battles?!" The female Corrin spoke up.

"Do not worry! They are postponed until a decision is made."

Three gruesome hours later, everyone is exhausted, but they all finished the tests. Master Hand already collected all the tests and had them graded.

Everyone was about to leave, but Master Hand stopped them. "When I call your name, please sit back down. I will let you know when I am finished." Everyone stopped and hoped that their name wasn't called.

"Pit." He was shocked on being called first, which was never good. He went back to his seat and sat down.

"Zero Suit Samus." She shook her head as she sat down.

"Link." He was surprised about it, but went to his seat. With Ganondorf, he was smiling.

"Sheik." With a quick smoke bomb, she was already in her seat.

"Luigi."

"Mamma-mia!" He cried out as he went to his seat.

"Zelda." Ganandorf lost his smile as Zelda took her seat.

"Marth." He doesn't respond as he took his seat.

"Female Wii Fit Trainer." With some stretches, she took her seat.

"Villager." With a shake of his head and a sad look, he went off to his seat.

"Palutena." Pit let out a sigh as she went to her seat.

"Wario." With a grunt, he goes to his seat.

"Female Inkling." Spreading some ink to her seat, she uses it to get there.

"Ness."

"Aw!" He cried out and took his seat.

"Bayonetta." With a scorn look, and a worried Pit, Bayonetta took her seat.

"Richter." He shook his head and headed to his seat.

A long pause has been reached as the other Smashers were worried about who would be the next name being called. After a minute or two, Master Hand called out another name. "Lucina."

"WHAT?!" Chrom cried out. "I thought she was going to get a perfect on that test!"

"Father, please stop!" Lucina blushed as she took her seat.

"If she's going somewhere, I'm going with her."

"CHROM!" Master Hand shouted. "That's enough! You don't have to sit down, but you and everyone else must leave the dining room. The rest are forbidden to come near here until either I or Crazy say so. Unless you want to hear his voice through the megaphone again."

The rest of the Smashers breathed a sigh of relief as they left. Chrom was the last one because he wanted to hug his future daughter before leaving her.

Once everyone left, Master Hand looked at sitting Smashers. "You sixteen are marked in the lowest score range. For that, I have to make sure your education is improved! Luckily, I have been searching for a school for you all before the announcement was made!"

"And… what is this school called?" Lucina asked.

"I'm glad you asked! Because I've received a letter from a school, stating they need 16 students for the upcoming term. It starts next week, and I want you all to spend the week packing up your things and saying goodbye on the last day! Because this school is called… Hope's Peak Academy!"

"What does that have to do with us?" Link asked.

"Let me explain." Master Hand went on with the story. "Hope's Peak Academy is governmentally funded for the best of the best. By graduating, you'll become a success for life!" The 16 Smashers started talking about it, and agreed on it unanimously.

"Wonderful!" Master Hand cried out. "You'll have the week off from battles." Master Hand was about to make the announcement, but almost forgot something. "I almost forgot! On the second to last day, you'll be given Ultimate titles, which is a requirement for Hope's Peak. On that day, please come to my office one by one so I can give it to you."

Everyone nodded. "That is all I need to explain. The bus will be here in a week to take you to Hope's Peak. I suggest you get ready!" The sixteen Smashers got up and left the room. "Alright, Smashers! The dining room is now open!" Master Hand announced.

During the week, the sixteen Smashers: Pit, Zero Suit Samus, Link, Sheik, Luigi, Zelda, Marth, Female Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Palutena, Wario, Female Inkling, Ness, Bayonetta, Richter, and Lucina; all started their packing, ranging from their personal belongings of needs and what they have with them.

On the second to last day, Master Hand gave each of them an Ultimate, but made some exceptions between Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, Villager, and Inkling. Each of them were sent into Master Hand's office.

First up was the Inkling. "I know you're pretty nervous to attend a school full of strangers, Inkling, but there is something I wanted to provide you."

"Right!" She called out.

"I'm giving you the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Not only that…" Master Hand presented her with a wristband. "This wristband will give you the personality of the Ultimate Murderous Fiend. I suggest you wear it at all times, though it has to be manually triggered through sneezing. Understand?"

Inkling nodded and took the wristband. "I suggest that you should only sneeze when you have no other choice. You may leave." She nodded, then left.

Next to come was a pair: Sheik and Zero Suit Samus. "I'm sure you two know why I called you both here."

"Is it something we should worry?" Samus called out and Master Hand disagreed.

"You both will have an Ultimate for your pairing. Zero Suit Samus, you'll be the Ultimate Soldier. Sheik, you're the Ultimate Fashionista, but you'll also be the Ultimate Despair."

"WHAT?!" Sheik cried out.

"Let me explain. This school is part of an anime I've watched known as Danganronpa." Master Hand filled the two in on their roles. (SPOILERS if explained!)

Once filled in, both of the women nodded and left the office. Now Villager walks in.

"I hope you don't mind a little change in pace, Villager."

"Let's just get this over with."

"You'll be having the title as Ultimate Programmer, with a little twist." Master Hand explained the situation. Villager was surprised by the fact about it, but nodded.

"I'll follow the rules!" He said before leaving.

The next day, the bus showed up. All sixteen Smashers were prepared to leave. All the other Smashers showed up to say their goodbyes. Master Hand was the last one to talk to them.

"One more thing." Master takes out sixteen electronic devices and them to the Smashers. "These are important to the school you're going to. These are E-Handbooks. They are vitally important for the school… so don't lose them."

All sixteen nodded before heading up inside the bus. They all took their seats, and it was big enough for them to have their individual seat.

The doors to the bus closed, and started leaving. All the Smashers outside gave one last wave before heading back inside the mansion.

The Smashers inside the bus took their time to go through their E-Handbooks to see what it's about. What they didn't know was that the driver of the bus was a black and white bear with a red eye that's marked in a special way.

* * *

Finally done with the beginning of this! This is a crossover between Smash Bros. and Danganronpa. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, Crazy Hand and the megaphone? I just couldn't resist! I think someone else did that on a different story, and I just couldn't resist it!


	2. Preparations

Despite being enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy, every Smasher was given one year to train on their Ultimates to ensure that they live up to their names!

Close to the end of the one year prep, Link is at a baseball field as pitcher. His team is ahead by one point and the bases are loaded. He knows he can't screw up on this!

The batter on the plate understands everything going on: Three balls, two strikes, two outs, and on the final inning. One more out and the game's over. "Come on!" The batter said. "Quit messing around and throw the ball already!"

Link understands and prepares to throw the ball. _This better be a good one!_ He thought as he tossed the ball with all his might, pretending to throw a small bomb at his target from a distance!

The batter kept an eye on the ball and swung as hard as he could! He didn't feel resistance from the ball, and wondered what happened. "STRIKE THREE!" The umpire called out. "THREE OUTS!"

It was clear what happened: Link threw the ball so hard and fast that the reaction time to hit it had to be faster and the batter didn't notice! Either way, Link's team won the game and cheered him on!

* * *

Another area there's Bayonetta in a card game. She's low on money from betting so much into the pot in a single poker game. All that's left is one other person who manages to go through a lot, as well.

"Well, Missy," he called out, "are you gonna fold? The odds are against you!"

Bayonetta looked at her hand, and looked over at what's revealed. She knows what card she needs and slides the rest of her poker money to the pot. "All-In!" She called out.

Her opponent laughs a little and slides the rest of his money into the pot. "Let's see the final card!" He laid down his two cards. "I'm sure you can't beat my 9-high Straight!"

Bayonetta waits for the final card. When the dealer placed down the card and turned it, she saw that she has already won!

"I'm sorry to say," she said, placing down her cards. "But I think I've won with a Royal Flush with Diamonds!"

He looks at her hand in surprise before realizing that he lost all the money and Bayonetta knocked him out of the competition, leaving her to be the only one!

* * *

Here at another competition, the Wii Fit Trainer finished her stretching as she prepares for the International Championship for swimming. She's ready for anything!

On the whistle being blown, she dived down and be quick on her strokes, not only making her fast, but her agility is astonishing, since no one can compete against her! Once she makes her first lap, her time was recorded as she went for a second lap!

Once the fifth lap was done for everyone, all contestants were together for the results. "What an astounding competition," said the referee. "However, we have a clear winner on this. The winner is…"

Silence has beheld the entire stadium, and the spotlight was on Wii Fit Trainer. "Contestant #3! Congratulations!"

She smiled as she held the gold medal up high and taking a few bows.

* * *

Another area is where the Villager is at, on a computer and ready to start. Several others are at the computers, too.

"All firewalls are programmed in the same order. The first to hack through it wins!" The announcer said. "And… GO!"

Almost right away, all the contestants were quick on their keyboards! Villager, however, had a strong start and kept the pace like all the others. But soon, she started to get ahead of the others and was the first to hack through the firewall!

There, she received a checklist to complete the competition! She got to work and was quick on it all.

She continues fast and efficient, and was able to complete the check and hit her button to indicate that she's done! "STOP THE CLOCK!" The announcer called out, and all the contestants stop as well as the clock.

The announcer came to the Villager's computer to check on her progress to see if she did everything right. Once the entire thing was checked, it was already over. "We have a winner!" The announcer called out and lifted up Villager's arm, indicating that she won!

* * *

Another place in the country is where Lucina is, prepping up for her next competition. So far, she's beaten every opponent that stood in her way, and all that's left is the world champion of Mixed Martial Arts!

Once she is called to start her match, she heads out and faces her opponent. Even though her opponent is scary, she isn't afraid and is sizing up her opponent for strategy. _Here goes nothing!_ She thought as the bell rang!

It was a fast one because a single uppercut from Lucina was enough to knock her opponent down thanks to her one year's worth of training. She is now considered the strongest Martial Artist with not only a victory in less than 10 seconds, but managing to beat the champion without so much as a scratch!

* * *

Ness is inside a tent with a crystal ball on a small desk big enough to hold it in place. He has clients that wanted their fortunes told, and his chances of each event coming true is almost certain every time!

He became a prodigy for seeing into the future and is known to be clairvoyant when it comes to sensing future events with his crystal ball!

(I know it's short, but please bear with me!)

* * *

Palutena is on stage, waiting for the spotlight to shine. With her group of singers, she is ready for everything. The one song picked would be difficult to perform, but it guarantees her that, if she succeeds, she hold on to her Ultimate title.

When the spotlight shined on her, she started singing. Once she hits the second verse, her group started coming in. In this group, Palutena is the lead singer.

Her group sings in perfect harmony, and once the song got to the solo verses, Palutena continues on singing. Her entire audience is mesmerized by her singing talent!

Once the song was over, the entire audience cheered on her as she smiles, knowing that she has come far, and success is only a short way!

* * *

Out on the streets of Tokyo, Wario revs up his motorcycle. Next to him is a world famous biker. "You know the rules of this race, right?"

"Of course I'm aware! Let's get this over with!" Off to the side, one of the biker's gang members raised a flag. Once he drops it, both went off! Wario, at first, stayed in pace with the biker.

Pretty soon, the biker started to pull ahead! Wario snarled and revved his bike some more! He had barely enough time to go through the map layout and understands the path needed to win!

Revving a little more, Wario goes to incoming traffic! Despite having to weave, he soon passed the biker and is gaining a lead! Coming out of oncoming traffic to continue the raced, it seems clear on who would win!

Wario takes a left turn and sees the finish line! He passes it, and a minute later, the biker slows down to it. "I gotta say, you're pretty fast!" He called out. "You truly do have what it takes!"

* * *

Inkling has been writing throughout the whole year trying to write the best book she could write. Even though it was very hard, she eventually had it done!

She submitted her work into the contest, and was waiting for the results. On the last week of the year, she was with the other book writers waiting for their results, each one hoping to win.

"A lot of submissions for this one! But we have a clear winner! For the winner is…" The stage darkens for a few seconds, and then the spotlight appeared on the Inkling. "Contestant #2! Congratulations!"

Inkling smiles, knowing that her book will be famous among the entire world!

* * *

Luigi has been making comics ever since the beginning of his training year and working with 2D art. Even though he's never heard of this stuff, he clearly understood within the first couple of months.

A week before the year was up, he submitted his work on one he believes is his own creation! After all results, it was clear on who the winner is.

As he guessed, his creation considered him as the winner out of the others as he was proclaimed as the winner!

* * *

This is about as far as I go with them. I had a hard time understanding some of them, and others I had to close off because, well… SPOILERS! I'm going to separate this crossover between the anime of Danganronpa and the game.  
Also, please keep in mind that I had to have these places shortened!


	3. It All Begins

Before we begin this story, I might make swaps between 3rd person and 1st, and I have a plan for it: at the end of the chapter, I'll have a single line for 1st person and two lines for 3rd person. Keep in mind that I'm going to follow the anime plot-wise, but when it comes to investigations and class trials, it'll be the dialogue from the game. Another thing to note is that at the end of the paragraph when a new character is spoken, brackets will be at the end to indicate the name, as well as their Ultimate, until all characters have been introduced. One more thing to note is that anytime I feel like a day didn't end like I wanted it to end in the anime, I'll add some in-game to keep it interesting.

* * *

In a classroom, Pit is down on a desk, apparently asleep. He started opening his eyes. "What… what happened?" He said softly. He, then, reached a hand to his head. "Aw man! What happened?!"

He tried thinking back. He remembers a few things: Master Hand's announcement, the test he took, Hope's Peak Academy, his training to become Ultimate, the bus ride to Hope's Peak…

"Dang it!" He cried out, hitting the desk with his hand. "Why can't I remember anything else?!" He looked at the desk and noticed a pamphlet.

He took it and opened it up. "Oh, yeah. This is about Hope's Peak. Let's see… entrance meeting at 8 in the gym…" He looked up at the clock that was in the classroom.

"8:01?!" He cried out again, getting up. "I'm already late for the meeting!" He rushed out of the classroom, and in an area he doesn't know, but it was a purple hallway. "Wait… where am I supposed to go?" He checked the pamphlet again, and there was a map about Hope's Peak.

Using the map, he walks down the hallway, and as he does, he notices the steel plates bolted on. "No way anyone can open those up." He said. He soon makes it to the gym, and opens the doors.

On the other side, inside the gym, fourteen others were there. It took Pit a while to realize what's going on. But upon the doors being opened, the fourteen turned and looked at him. "Um… hi?"

"Now that's fifteen!" Called out the boy in the red cap wearing a yellow and red striped shirt with blue shorts. Pit is starting to have a better understanding of what's going on, but is still confused. "Something that I would never predict!" [Ness: Ultimate Clairvoyant]

As soon as he finished, another guy wearing a green shirt with blue overalls and having a black mustache wearing a green cap with the letter 'L' on it stepped forward! "Is this everyone?" He asked. "Maybe we'll get answers now." [Luigi: Ultimate Fanfic Creator]

Behind him, another male stepped aside and approached Pit as though he was a drill sergeant. He was wearing mostly blue armor with a cape behind him that's blue on the outside and red on the inside. He has blue hair and is wearing a tiara. He pointed a finger at Pit. "Well, look who showed up!" He called out. "The meeting was supposed to start at 8! How do you explain your tardiness?!" [Marth: Ultimate Moral Compass]

A girl yawned. Her clothing is tight on her body, and she covers her face with a turban in a way so that only her eyes were visible, which is pink, and some strands of blonde hair showing. "Can you just stop?" She said. "Who cares about being on time? We don't even know why we're here." [Sheik: Ultimate Fashionista]

A girl in a pink dress with a bell on it with white and blue striped socks wearing red shoes lifted up her hand hesitantly. "Question." She meekly said. "Did you happen to wake up in a classroom by yourself?" [Villager: Ultimate Programmer]

Pit nodded. "You're right! Not sure why, though."

"That's what I thought." She said. "That's exactly what happened to all of us."

"Sudden unconsciousness." Another girl spoke, this time wearing black tights that resembles her hair. "Only to converge in the gym upon awakened. _Very_ peculiar." [Bayonetta: Ultimate Gambler]

"Definitely peculiar!" Another man spoke, wearing a black shirt and a blue jacket with sleeves cut out, yellow fingerless gloves and pink pants. He growled a little. "Reminds me of the days in juvy." [Wario: Ultimate Biker]

"That's about right." Another guy speaks up, wearing a light blue tunic and tan pants, knee-high brown boots, and wearing wrist guards and dark brown fingerless gloves. "Except that we've all been kidnapped!" [Link: Ultimate Baseball Star]

"Think positive!" Another girl called out, wearing a blue crop top and black yoga pants. "It could also be a motivational program! Isn't it a special school?" She turns to another girl dressed in the same way as Marth, but her clothing is meant for a female of her build to wear. [Wii Fit Trainer: Ultimate Swimmer]

"It's difficult to say." She said. "But first… we should asses our situation." [Lucina: Ultimate Martial Artist]

Pit just nodded, confused. _Okay, let's do what she said._ He thought. _First off, looks like there's fifteen of us. This is our first year at Hope's Peak Academy._ He scans around the gym, and notices a girl with orange hair wearing a white shirt and black shorts with pink shoes, but no socks. On her back is what seems to be a tank. _A tank for what?_

However… she notices him and got scared. "H-He's undressing me with his eyes!" She shouted out, yet Pit was confused about it. "Probably thinks I'm a troll," she grumbled. [Inkling: Ultimate Writing Prodigy]

"He's certainly not all that!" She gasped as she looked at another guy with a long blue tunic and a lighter blue pants, though the sleeves of the tunic were cut, showing his muscles as well as a white headband was wrapped around his forehead. He looks at Pit and said, "Why not take a picture?" [Richter: Ultimate Affluent Prodigy]

"S-Sorry!" Pit said quickly and looked around some more before focusing his eyes on another girl wearing a white dress with a pink, sleeveless tunic. What stands her out a little bit is that she's wearing a pink-bead necklace, as well as gold wristbands. She was looking at the floor, but looks up and sees Pit looking at her.

"You need something?" She asked him. He exclaimed that he's good, and let her be! [Zelda: Ultimate ?]

Once Pit was alone, he sighed. "Excuse me." A girl's voice called out. He looked up and sees that she is green haired while wearing a white dress and white leggings with brown sandals on. Like a couple of the other girls, she's also wearing wristbands. "Are you Pit? You seem… familiar." [Palutena: Ultimate Pop Sensation]

"Palutena?" Pit asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Finally, someone I know that's close!" She exclaimed, and Pit understands her.

"Thank goodness, Palutena!" He said, and the two talked for a bit.

"Are you two done, yet?" The two turned and sees Richter looking at them. "So we can move on to more weightier matters." Pit asked what he meant, and he sighed. "Such as our current quandary. Someone collected us here for a reason."

"We're all essentially prisoners!" Inkling called out.

"The least they could do is at least let me keep my cell phone." Sheik mentioned. "It's _so_ barbaric!"

Everyone gasped and searched their pockets and whatnot to see if any of their possessions is with them!

"Apparently, I don't have my Falchion!" Lucina called out. "Have… have our items and weapons been confiscated?!"

"Hold on!" Ness called out. "There's no way. I'm pretty sure that our stuff will come back after this orientation is over. I can be sure of it!" Then he pulled out a crystal ball. "In fact, it has already been foretold!"

Link looks at him, not impressed. "A crystal ball? Really?"

"I've been right more than half the time!"

"I-Isn't that impressive?" Inkling called out.

All of a sudden, a sound was heard as everyone had to cover their ears. "Testing! Testing! 1, 2! Can everyone hear me okay?" The sound improves, and everyone can uncover their ears. "Hello, everyone! It's time to roll out the welcome wagon! Even though I don't even know what that means. But you get it!"

"There's nothing to worry about!" Ness spoke up. "We're not prisoners. This is probably something that Hope's Peak has done before."

"You're half right." Zelda said. Everyone looks at the stage, where there's a stand. A black and white bear jumped up and sat on the desk next to a microphone! Everyone was shocked about it.

"A… stuffed toy?" Pit asked questionably.

"I am not a stuffed toy!" It spoke. "I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of this school. Pleased to meet you."

"AHH!" Luigi screamed. "That stuffed toy just moved!"

"I'm not a stuffed toy!" Monokuma corrected. "I'm Monokuma. And I'm your headmaster. Now that we've made some progress, let's get this show on the road. Stand and bow!" Monokuma stood up and bowed. "Good morning to you all."

Almost immediately, Marth complied. "H-Hey, don't listen to him!" Inkling cried out, but Monokuma either pretended to not hear it or didn't hear what Inkling said and stood up.

"You guys are here because a giant white glove contacted me, asking if there were any spots open for schooling. Luckily, I had just enough for all of you! In order to fulfill his wishes, you all can live together in the confines of this school."

"H-Hang on!" Pit called out, but Sheik interrupted him.

"What's the meaning of this?!" She cried out, but Monokuma ignored her.

"As for how long you will be living here…" Monokuma thinks about it for a minute before responding. "There is no time limit! You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives!"

"S-Seriously?!" Link cried out.

"The… rest of our lives… here?" Villager said.

"Don't worry." Monokuma said as though it had it planned all along. "This school is governmentally funded and we've got a huge budget, so you won't be inconvenienced in any way."

"Hold on!" Palutena called out. "That's not the issue here!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Wait!" Pit called out. "Those steel plates in the classrooms and hallways are there to keep us locked in here?"

"Correct!" Monokuma said. "You can yell and scream all you want, but nobody's going to come and save you."

"That can really be a problem… if you're speaking the truth." Bayonetta said. "We can't possibly live in this school forever."

"Not quite!" Monokuma spoke. "Whoever wants to leave this academy will have to play a certain rule."

"A… rule?" Richter spoke. "What kind of rule do you mean?"

"I don't care how you do it…" Monokuma jumped from the desk and started doing flips and landed on the floor. "But only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is. Pretty simple, no? You can use a blunt weapon, stab, beat them to death, put them to the sword, burn them to a crisp, crush them, strangle them, or even shoot them! Oh, what an ingenious sense of exhilaration that I can't achieve just by attacking salmon or humans! A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world attempt to kill each other… Man, it gets me so hot!"

Monokuma started sweating on the white side of it. "Are you serious?!" Link called out.

"He's right!" Palutena added. "Why do we have to kill one another?"

"Stop with this nonsense!" Luigi called out. "Just let us go back!"

"Why are you calling this a… 'nonsense'?" Monokuma said, getting his attention. "Listen up! From here on, this academy is your home. It's your society. It's your world. You can do absolutely anything you want, so feel free to go wild, I say!"

Wario stepped in front of Monokuma as it was making its way down between the two lines of Smashers. "'Kill each other'?!" He called out. "This practical joke has gone _way_ too far, buddy!"

"Joke? Are you talking about your hairstyle?" Wario got angry and lifted up Monokuma.

"What was that?!" Wario shouted out. "I don't care if your radio-controlled or a stuffed toy. I'll smash you to bits and pieces!"

Monokuma started waving its arms. "Acts of violence towards the headmaster go against school regulations!" Monkuma stopped moving as its red eye started glowing and dimming in a rhythmic pattern while a sound was heard whenever the eye glows.

"What is that noise?" Wario questioned, but only when the sound is getting to a higher pitch that Zelda understood what's about to happen.

"Throw it!" She called out, but Wario was confused as he looked at her questionably. "Toss it away! Hurry!"

The sound became much more frequent as Wario tossed it upwards, and a couple of seconds later, Monokuma exploded! Everyone was surprised about it. "He… exploded?" Wario said, breaking the silence.

"Did that stuffed toy die?" Villager asked, but a voice was heard that everyone knew what it belonged to.

"I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm Monokuma!" Everyone looked back at the stage to see Monokuma jump from behind the desk and land on it. "Ta-da!"

Wario was infuriated at that, while everyone was shocked as to how Monokuma survived the explosion.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, but the next time I find someone breaking the school rules…" It lifted one of its paws as claws came. "I'll activate my superb corporal punishment function like I did just now. That ends the entrance ceremony. I hope you all enjoy this affluent and gloomy high school life."

And just like Monokuma appeared, it disappeared from behind the desk. After a while Bayonetta was the first to speak. "So… the only way out of this school… is to kill someone in this group?"

"That's absurd!" Marth complied.

"It has to be some kind of joke, right?" Villager said with worry, but Richter scoffed at that comment.

"The problem isn't whether it wasn't a joke or not, it's whether or not there's anyone among us foolish enough to take that seriously."

_The beginning of our school life._ Pit thought. _It's a little weird how it all seems like that. This school has high expectations doesn't seem like one filled with hope. It sounds like it's filled with… despair!_

While most of the students stayed where they are, Wii Fit Trainer and Lucina tested the sturdiness of the plates in the gym as Link and Wario checked the desk table on the stage to see how Monokuma disappeared.

Pit decides to take out his E-Handbook, which looks more like a smartphone. Upon tapping it, this is what's shown: Hope's Peak Academy Electronic Student Handbook. The screen shows some of Pit's general information; his height, weight, and his specialty, which is marked as 'Ultimate Lucky Student'.

Also, he sees a page labelled 'School Regulations'. He taps on it, and it opens up, showing all the regulations: 1. Students may reside only within school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. 2. "Nighttime" is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits during that time, so please exercise caution. 3. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly. 4. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. 5. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. 6. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. 7. Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

Everyone else did the same, and admired how the E-Handbooks work. Wii Fit Trainer and Lucina went down to report that it's too strong for Lucina's strength. Link and Wario reported that it would be impossible to leave just like that.

"We shouldn't give up hope, everyone!" Marth said. "I'm sure that there has to be a clue that'll help us get out of here!"

"You do have a point!" Wii Fit complimented. "Just moping around isn't going to change anything." Lucina nodded.

"Then," Link started, "the only thing we _can_ do is search around this place."

"I'd rather go by myself." Richter said, and everyone turned to him in surprise and Sheik demands an explanation. "Because there's a chance that someone here might already be planning to kill. And even if you say that it's not true, it's not a guarantee!"

He starts walking away towards the doors when Wario stepped in front of him. "Hold it right there! You're not going to get away with being that selfish!"

"Just get out of my way." Richter warned.

"Do you really want a beating, pal?" Wario asked, cracking his knuckles.

Before anything could happen, Pit ran up to them. "Hold on!" He called out. "What's fighting among ourselves is going to achieve?" Wario looks back at him.

"Such admirable words." He said. "Are you trying to lecture me? You think you can tell me what I can and can't do?!"

"W-Wait! That wasn't my intention!" Pit cried out, feeling scared. "I was just-"

"CAN IT!" Wario shouted and punched Pit.

Pit started opening his eyes, looking at the ceiling of a different area. _What… happened?_ He looked to see that he was on a bed and someone was sitting next to him. When he looked, he saw someone he'd recognize. "Palutena!" He cried out.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Pit!" She said, smiling.

"Right. Um… where are we?"

"We're in your room. We each have our own room. I had Lucina and the others carry you."

"Then… where is everyone right now?"

"They all split up to look for clues. But… I was worried about you, so…"

Pit understands why Palutena is in 'his' room. She was worried that he wouldn't wake up. "T-Thank you, Palutena." _It's so strange, though. Even though we recognize each other, I'm actually surprised that she remembers me._

Palutena smiled. "Of course I'd remember you."

Pit was shocked. "You… you heard that?!"

"As you could probably tell… I'm an esper!" Pit was confused, and then Palutena started laughing. "I'm kidding. It's just my intuition." Pit chuckled a little in embarrassment. "I'm just glad that I managed to recognize you!"

"Y-Yeah…" Pit attempted to get off the bed and managed to continue standing. But then he remembered what she said. "Wait… What do you mean, able to recognize me?"

Palutena lost her smile. "Well… when I saw everyone, the only other person I knew was you. Everyone else is a mystery. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine! And besides, it's not like I can be the only one resting and taking it easy right now."

Palutena nodded. "You're right. Guess I'll just have to be the Ultimate Assistant, then." Pit was shocked. "I'm your assistant. We'll all do our best to get out of here!" Pit nodded, and the two shook hands and then left his room.

Once out, Palutena guided him a little ways to what could be considered the Dining Room. Inside, all the other Smashers are there, along with a few tables. "Pit!" Wii Fit Trainer called out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking." He spoke and sat down at the table everyone was sitting at.

"Hey." Wario spoke to him since Pit is to his right. "I'm sorry about earlier, Pit."

"No need to worry, Wario! I mean, given the nature of this situation, it's only natural that we'd be on edge."

"Now that everyone's here," Bayonetta said. "We can safely assume that no one would commit a murder in front of all these people."

Marth nodded, and then stood up. "Let's get started, then. I declare open the first regular meeting of Hope's Peak Academy! We'll exchange the results of our investigation and see what we've all come up with!"

"The entrance is completely sealed and won't budge. It's as hard as steel!" Wario commented, Bayonetta nodded because she said that she was with him.

"Wii Fit Trainer and I found a staircase leading to the second floor in one of the hallways." Lucina mentioned.

"Except that there's a shutter blocking the way." Wii Fit Trainer added.

"So," Zelda spoke up, "at this point in time, we can only check the first floor of this building."

"At least our rooms will provide comfort," Luigi mentioned. "If only you can ignore the surveillance cameras and the steel plates, that is."

"The fridge was full of food." Villager piped in. "At least hunger won't be a problem." Someone mentioned that there's only fifteen of them. "There's nothing to worry about that. Monokuma was telling me how the fridge is refilled daily."

"You _met_ him?!" Sheik cried out, and she nodded.

"He suddenly showed up when I was checking the fridge out, and vanished into thin air soon after."

Marth cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "So… anything else to report?" He asked.

"We've found neither an exit nor the culprit." Inkling stated. "Your 'investigations' were all meaningless!"

Bayonetta shook her head. "We did manage to confirm the undeniable fact that we've been trapped in a cage without a door."

Upon hearing her statement, Inkling grabbed her head and screamed a little. "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"You heard what Monokuma said." Richter reminded. "If you need to get out of here, then you need to kill someone."

Sheik and Link look back at him. "It's not funny, Richter! Cut it out!" Sheik said.

"There's gotta be something else we can do." Link added.

"Adapt." Sheik looks at Bayonetta confused. "We just need to adapt."

"You mean accepting that we'll have to live here?"

"It is not the strong or the smart that survive, but the ones who can bring about change. You understand?" Everyone started talking quietly. "Based on that, I have a proposal to you all!"

She stood up as she addressed everyone as she took out her E-Handbook. "The school rules mention something about a 'night time'. Let's add a rule of our own here."

"And what would that rule be, Bayonetta?" Sheik asked.

"One banning wondering about during Night Time. That is all." Inkling was confused and asked for an explanation. "Don't you see? Without that rule, we'd have to spend every night cowering in fear. Worrying about whether or not someone will kill us. But unlike the school rules, we can't enforce this. It'll depend on whether or not you all cooperate or not."

"So," Lucina added, "if I'm thinking about what you are trying to say, Bayonetta. It is that we limit our activity at night as a kind of preventative measures."

She nodded. "However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply. We all have to agree to follow it."

Sheik nodded. "I understand what you are trying to say. I think I can agree to that. It's like you said. Without something like that, we're just gonna self-destruct."

Marth wasted no time hesitating. "On behalf of all the men here, I agree to comply!"

"Hang on a minute!" Link cried out. "You can't just decide to speak for us!"

"So everyone understands?" Bayonetta asked, and everyone nodded. "Good. If you'll excuse me…" She got up from her seat.

"H-Hold on!" Villager called out. "Where are you going?"

"It is almost night time. I want to take a shower before it arrives. Goodbye." She walked out of the dining room, leaving the other fourteen puzzled.

"So," Luigi said, breaking the silence. "I guess it's pretty obvious where we go from here. We'll be spending the night, it looks like."

"Adaptability…" Lucina said thoughtfully to herself as Sheik looks at Marth.

"So… what next, Mr. Chairman? One person already left."

Marth became a little confused, but made sure not to show it, even as he spoke. "Well… How about we call an end to today's meeting? Like she said, it's almost night time anyway. We can reconvene first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Are we really going to spend the night here?!" Villager asked scared.

Sheik nodded. "We don't have a choice. We can't go for long without getting some sleep."

"So… we just have to give up?" Wario asked.

"That's all fine and good today, but what do we do tomorrow?" Inkling asked with fear.

"All we _can_ do," Lucina mentioned, "is to split up and look around again, and let everyone know if we find anything."

"You strike a good point, Lucina!" Wii Fit Trainer said. "Let's do that!"

"Good!" Sheik said, standing up. "I'm exhausted." She left the dining room. Everyone else was leaving. All who stayed were Palutena and Pit.

"Are you going to call it a day, Pit?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I'm just about ready. Let's get going." The two stood up and head to their rooms.

Once Pit got inside his and closed the door, he started having doubts. "Is this really where I'll be staying for the foreseeable future?" He asked himself. He looks at the bathroom door. "Maybe one more try before I turn in!"

Before he left the bedroom, he saw a piece of paper taped to his wall, stating that only the bathroom in the girls' rooms have a lock as well as a sewing kit with a paper describing the vital organs in the human body while the boys have only a toolkit.

Either way, he goes over to the door and tries to open it. All he got was the rattle he had on his first try. "Even though it feels locked, it shouldn't be!"

All of a sudden, he hears a voice. "You are correct!"

Pit screamed and turned around, seeing Monokuma. "Geez! Don't scare me like that, Monokuma! You think you can help me with this bathroom door?"

"I was going to describe that to you, Pit!" It said. "I was about to acknowledge you that this door doesn't fit with the doorframe!"

"Okay. How do you open it, then?"

"I'm glad you read the notice. Here's a little trick to opening this particular ill-fitting door. Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once!"

"No need to worry! After all, I won't be able to get in if I forgot."

"Right. The trick is that, when you turn the doorknob, lift it up while you pull!" Pit nodded, and tried the trick Monokuma gave him, and the door just opens like that. "There you go. It opened right up! One thing to note, and it's really crazy, is that your door's the only one that doesn't quite fit right! So long!" And just like that, Monokuma left Pit's room.

Seconds later, a bell was heard. The monitor showed a Monokuma in a room that hasn't been discovered yet. "Ahem! This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm, which means it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining room will be locked, and entry at this point is strictly prohibited! Sweet dreams, everyone! Good night… and don't let the bedbugs bite." Then the monitor turns off.

Pit just shrugged, then got on his bed. In seconds, due to exhaustion, he fell right asleep.

[SMASHERS REMAINING: Pit, Link, Luigi, Marth, Wario, Ness, Richter, Sheik, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, Palutena, Inkling, Bayonetta, Lucina, Villager. TOTAL: 15]

* * *

Next chapter will be 1st person. All 1st person will be in Pit's view. Also… we are getting close to the first trial, so here's a question before I post the next chapter! Please leave a review if you think you know or taking a guess: What kind of motivation would send Pit and Palutena to murder? I'm aware I may have spoiled it for some, but this is the Danganronpa plot with Smash Bros. characters.


End file.
